


Publicity Stunt

by Nomme_dePlume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, M/M, Scheming, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_dePlume/pseuds/Nomme_dePlume
Summary: Sakura’s eyes met the cold blue of Naruto’s, and the blond gave her a sharp smile, a nasty turn of his lips that had a chill racing up her spine, though to anyone else it might look more like a smile of detached politeness.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 285





	Publicity Stunt

The maître d’ escorted Sakura to her table, pulling out her seat for her. With a smile and a ‘thank you,’ she pulled the long skirt of her dress around her legs and sat. The maître d’ returned to the front of the restaurant, and a waiter replaced him to pour her a glass of water and ask after her drink order.

“I’ll wait for my companion before ordering,” she said, and the waiter left with a small bow.

Sakura let the strap of her small purse fall from her shoulder as she discreetly looked around the restaurant. She took in the glamorous décor and flickering candlelight that aided the crystal chandeliers in dimly lighting the area. It was gorgeous and romantic, and tonight was going to be a huge success.

Placing her purse in her lap, she opened it and slipped her phone out, unlocking the screen and bringing up her contacts to make a quick call.

 _“Sakura!”_

“I’m here, Ino,” Sakura said quietly, aware of the glances being cast her way. She leaned back in her chair and pushed a wayward strand of her pink hair behind her ear. The rest were still tightly coiled and coiffed atop her head, her diamond barrettes glittering in the light.

_“I’m guessing alone.”_

“Yeah, I got here first. But this place is so lovely.”

 _“Like you’ve never been to a fancy restaurant.”_ Ino grunted in her ear. _“I can’t believe you’re on a date with_ the _Uchiha Sasuke.”_

“Well, I am _the_ Haruno Sakura, thanks a lot.” Sakura chuckled lightly.

_“Psh, like, sure, you’re famous and whatever, but your name doesn’t hold half the cachet Sasuke’s does.”_

And wasn’t that the truth, Sakura thought as she scanned the front of the restaurant to see if Sasuke had shown up. She might have been the country’s pop princess right now, but he was its golden boy of stage, screen, and television. Everyone who was anyone wanted to collaborate with Uchiha Sasuke right now, and Sakura had jumped at the chance to just talk to him about some project or another, hoping it could lead to more.

_“So, what did you decide to wear?”_

“Hm? Oh.” Sakura looked down at her lap briefly. “The silver gown. And an up-do,” she added, because she knew Ino would ask about her hair.

_“Nice.”_

Sakura noticed heads turning toward the front, and she figured that was her cue. She hung up after promising to have lunch with Ino tomorrow to share the details and slipped her phone back into her purse. When she looked up again, she saw the maître d’ escorting Sasuke to her table, and she let a smile spill over her lips. He was just as gorgeous as always – pale skin and aristocratic features framed by dark forelocks while the rest of his hair stuck up in the back. But the smile quickly fell when she saw the man behind Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto – Sasuke’s shadow, a man ten years Sasuke’s senior and the bodyguard touted by some press to be a vicious guard dog that wouldn’t let anyone or anything near the young actor unless absolutely necessary. There were even rumors that he was yakuza, which Sakura had no difficulty believing when her eyes trailed over his face, bypassing his short blond hair and blue eyes and landing on the glossy white scar that trailed down his left temple and curled around his cheekbone, narrowly missing his eye.

Sakura’s eyes met the cold blue of Naruto’s, and the blond gave her a sharp smile, a nasty turn of his lips that had a chill racing up her spine, though to anyone else it might look more like a smile of detached politeness.

“Haruno-san,” Sasuke greeted as he sat down in the chair across from her. Naruto stood just behind his left shoulder, but instead of slinking off to the shadows, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the side of the table. A different waiter than before appeared with another chair and sat it down before scurrying away, and Sakura watched with dread as the man sat down at their table.

“Haruno-san?” Sasuke said again, a question this time that snapped her attention away from the bodyguard and to Sasuke.

“I’m sorry, Uchiha-san, hello,” she said, trying to smile easily, but the cold aura from beside them made it a little difficult. This was not how this was supposed to go. The waiter that brought her water returned to fill Sasuke’s cup, too, and he laid menus down on the table for them.

Sasuke picked his menu up and leaned back in his chair. “So, Haruno-san, my agent tells me that you wanted to speak to me personally about a project. I must say I find this highly unusual.”

“Ah, well,” Sakura stuttered, not expecting him to dive into that so soon. “Yes. Next year will be my five-year anniversary since my first single, and my label is planning several huge events around the album that will be released. To make it truly spectacular, I was hoping you would agree to star in the video for my title track.”

Sasuke closed his menu with a snap, which reminded Sakura that she’d yet to look at her own. As she opened it, Sasuke asked, “And what is the name of this title track?”

Sakura swallowed nervously as she perused the fish dishes. “It’s called _True Love_.” The producer and director had outlined their vision for the video, and she had blushingly imagined acting it all out with Sasuke, which had prompted her to suggest tying his big name to their marketing plans.

“True love, huh?” Sasuke asked, and the tone of his voice had Sakura looking up to find a smirk stretching his lips.

“Yes,” she answered hesitantly.

The smirk got a little bigger. “Is this project the only reason you wanted to meet me in person and in this place?”

Sakura blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Tell me, Haruno-san, how long before your agent tips off the paparazzi that we’re here? It sure would boost your popularity if there were rumors that we were on a date this evening.”

“I,” Sakura started, fumbling over her words as she saw her plans fizzle out. Her agent may have suggested something along those lines, but she had only wanted to see Sasuke, to get an in that could lead to something more with the man she admired more than anyone.

But she composed herself quickly, used to out-of-the-blue questions from interviewers, and said with a smile, “I don’t know that anyone would believe we’re on a date with your bodyguard sitting right here.” She glanced at Naruto, who had remained motionless and silent throughout their exchange.

Sasuke’s brow arched. “My bodyguard?” His dark eyes shifted to the man in question. “It seems a lot of people have mistaken our relationship, Naruto-san.”

Naruto let out a throaty chuckle. “Others’ mistakes often benefit me greatly.”

Sasuke chuckled, too, the dark sound making Sakura shiver – though she couldn’t tell if it was a shiver of fear or arousal. “You have a point, but this time it’s just annoying,” Sasuke said. He turned his attention back to her. “Haruno-san, I don’t like these kinds of games. And frankly, I would have rejected this invitation like all the others, except Naruto-san felt you would be particularly relentless if I didn’t stop this now and personally.”

Sakura felt properly ashamed and offended at his words, and she felt a blush of irritation spread over her cheeks. She sent a quick glare in Naruto’s direction. “I don’t understand, Uchiha-san. I merely wanted to talk to you about my video.”

“A video about true love between a handsome and popular young man and a bright and bubbly young woman, which we could have discussed in an office with our agents. A video that would take several weeks to film, giving you ample opportunities to ‘get to know me’ and form a ‘relationship’ that could lead to something more, right?”

She lifted her chin to stare him in the eyes. “Would that be so bad? I really like you, Uchiha-san. I think we could have something very special.”

“Yes, well, I have a very possessive husband-like lover that would disagree,” Sasuke said with a smirk, his head leaning in Naruto’s direction.

Sakura felt as if she’d been punched in the gut at the statement, and she stared wide-eyed between the two of them, lost for words – because the man of her dreams couldn’t have possibly just told her that he was already in a relationship, with a man, who the press rumored to be yakuza. It just wasn’t possible.

Sasuke stood suddenly, Naruto quick to follow. “I think we’re done here, Haruno-san. Have a good evening.” Sasuke turned on his heel and walked to the front of the restaurant, everyone’s eyes following him. Naruto stayed behind, a fact Sakura didn’t recognize until the man calmly pushed in his and Sasuke’s chairs.

“It looks like it’s started to rain outside, Haruno-san,” Naruto said quietly, his deep, raspy voice crawling over her skin like encroaching ice. “When you leave, you might want to keep your mouth shut. Wouldn’t want to lose that pretty voice of yours.”

He smiled that polite, detached smile again, but paired with his words, Sakura took it as the threat it was and nodded shakily, watching as he quickly turned to follow Sasuke’s path.

Sakura was left shaking in her chair, convinced the rumors about Sasuke’s bodyguard – his _lover_ – were right and that she had just escaped some sort of gruesome accident by Sasuke agreeing to see her and warning her from pursuing him romantically.

She looked down at the table, finally noticing that nothing but water and menus had ever been brought, and she hadn’t seen a waiter since Sasuke sat down. Perhaps they had realized they shouldn’t interrupt. Or perhaps they had been told not to.

She let out a shaky exhale and stood, quickly making her way to the front of the restaurant to collect her coat. As she waited, she saw the paparazzi that Sasuke had been expecting hovering outside, and she prepared herself to face them with a smile, denials about any connection to Uchiha Sasuke ready on her lips.

There was no way she’d give Naruto any reason to think she’d open her mouth about him and Sasuke or that she would still pursue him. She’d _never_ give him a reason to think so, even if it meant looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life.

~*~

The car rolled up to the large, Western-style mansion and parked, giving Sasuke the signal to move his hand from the back of Naruto’s head to his jaw, gently pulling Naruto’s ravenous mouth from his lips. He leaned his forehead against Naruto’s, panting harshly against his lover’s lips.

“We’re here, Naruto-san,” he murmured, stroking his fingers lightly over the man’s cheek and up over the silky, tight skin of his scar.

Naruto grunted and pulled away, turning to open his door and step out. Sasuke quickly followed, trailing behind his lover. The front door was opened to admit them, the man bowing and greeting them with a muttered, “Waka, ane-san,” at which Sasuke glared and Naruto chuckled.

He followed Naruto to the man’s bedroom, and when the door shut, he immediately began to remove Naruto’s jacket and tie, smoothing his hands against the hard planes of his body. He slowly unbuttoned the white dress shirt, his eyes on his fingers and each button that slipped through the holes, while he could feel Naruto’s eyes on his face. Reaching the bottom, he pulled the shirt from the waistband of Naruto’s trousers and then reached his hands up into the sleeves, pushing the shirt from broad shoulders.

He stepped around his lover, slowly pulling the shirt down his back and letting it fall to the floor, revealing a riot of color inked across the expanse of a broad back. Sasuke let his fingers trace the outlines of the tattoo, suppressing the urge to follow them with his tongue. For now.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said lowly, a one-word command for Sasuke to return in front of him. He did so and looked up into those glittering blue eyes that had caught his attention all those years ago.

“So, now someone other than your lackeys knows about us,” he said with a smirk.

Naruto returned it with a toothy smile, a feral look that never failed to arouse Sasuke in more ways than one. “If I didn’t know how much you actually enjoy your career, I’d make sure everyone knew that you belong to me.” He reached up and ran a hand through Sasuke’s hair. “But until then, I’ll entertain myself in making sure _you_ know that you belong to me.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the shell of Sasuke’s ear. “On the bed,” he whispered.

Sasuke shivered as he moved to comply, a faint smile on his lips. He already knew who he belonged to – body, heart, and soul. 

But he’d certainly enjoy the reminder.

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that struck me today. So I typed it up really quickly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
